Scannable forms, such as forms for educational tests, patient questionnaires used at medical or dental offices, voting ballots, product surveys, consumer preference surveys, requests for services, and job applications, may be designed to allow for the automated collection of the response information using scanners. These forms can have areas for marking by a test taker, such as an area to mark, which can be read by the scanner. The areas for marking may include ovals or squares, which may correspond, for example, to multiple choice answers or true-false answers. The answers to closed-ended questions, such as multiple-choice questions, can be obtained using an optical mark recognition (OMR) system.
Details of one or more implementations are set forth in the accompanying drawings and description herein. Other features, aspects, and advantages will be apparent from the description, the drawings, and the claims.